


Shonen Dump in Remnant

by InspiredNerd



Series: SHONEN DUMP! [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Farts, Humor, Meta Humor, Shit Jokes, You Have Been Warned, girls fart too, poop jokes, self referencing humor, shit before ships, shonen dump, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredNerd/pseuds/InspiredNerd
Summary: While team RNJR (or JNRR? Nah, RNJR) is crossing Remnant on foot, Jaune remembers a weekly comic magazine he used to read that in no way represents or is linked to any particular real life Japanese publication that shares a similar title to the title of this series because it only exists in fan fiction set in a fictitious world. When he recalls a series of crude comic shorts involving young men and poop humor, that in no way represents or is linked to any fan fic series written by anyone, Nora and Ruby show him that girls can enjoy fart jokes, too. And Ren, well... just read it if you've read this much already and haven't left the page rolling your eyes in disgust.
Series: SHONEN DUMP! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788031





	Shonen Dump in Remnant

“You know, with all this time crossing Remnant on foot, I've really had time to think about some weird things.” Jaune Arc was wondering out loud again, and the three other members of Team RNJR looked at each other nervously. There was no avoiding whatever conversation Jaune's thoughts stirred.   
“Oh, boy, here it comes.” Nora said.   
“What's on your mind now, Jaune?” Ruby asked, know she was gonna hear it one way or another. Only Ren was quiet.   
“Well, I've really been missing some of the simple, fun things I used to enjoy back when we were all attending Beacon, I mean, I know that has to be true for all of us, and I don't want to drag you all down by reminiscing about our devastating losses, but”   
“Jaune, get to the point.” Ruby elbowed him.   
“S-Sorry. Well, as I was saying, I um, well, I really miss this gag comic magazine I used to get. It was bi-weekly, full of both goofy series and one-panel gags, too. In particular, there was this running series about poop jokes that focused on guys having to go at weird times and places,”   
“Oh yeah! I know exactly what you're talking about, I loved that magazine!” Ruby recalled a particularly silly fart joke involving inflating balloons with flatulence.   
“Sounds funny.” Nora giggled. “I do miss pointless goofy stuff like that, too.”   
“Wait, no way? Girls like you can't be into poop humor!” Jaune looked shocked.   
“Why not?” Ruby asked. “Girls poop too, you know.”   
“Duh! I know that, but I mean, well, you're both you know,” Jaune struggled and Ren rolled his eyes.   
“Cute? Adorable? Gorgeous?” Nora teased him with feminine poses. “C'mon, careful now, pick the right word to describe my incredible beauty! Ren, help him out!”   
In the moment of silence that followed, a fart was clearly heard by all. Nora and Ruby erupted into laughter, and Ren said “Silly.”  
“Yeah, I'd say that describes you two perfectly.” Jaune agreed, waving away the fart. “Jeez, which one of you was that? It's awful!”   
“Had to prove my point.” Ruby grinned. “Girls fart, too!”   
“Ok, yeah, but in the comic, they always make puns about guys and poop, like 'he let out MAN-y farts' or 'he needed to take a s-”   
“So what?” Ruby cut him off. “You saying I can't take part in your humor because I'm not a dude?”   
“No, no, no, no, I was just wondering what the appropriate puns would be, like for girls, that's all.” Jaune said.   
“Hmmm, yeah, 'girlie turd' just doesn't roll off the tongue, does it?” Nora mused. “Leave it to Ruby and I, we'll come up with some lady poop puns! You can count on us!”   
“Femme Fart-al?” Ruby suggested. “I mean, you've heard of a skirt lifter at least, right?”  
The boys had not, but Jaune immediately laughed in comprehension. “We can do better. We'll have plenty inspiration,” Jaune said, “'Cause let's face it, after two days straight of Ren's lentil soup we're all gonna be in for some soupy-poopy later on.”   
“Later on?” Nora said. “I dropped five pounds this morning before I even started my regular workout! Man, you wouldn't believe the color or texture, either, you could almost call it closer to green than brown-”   
“OK, geeze, didn't need to know that!” Jaune held up a hand. Ren was already holding his head in his hands. Ruby and Nora laughed mercilessly.  
“Well, no sense holding back now, I've been trying to sneak 'em out casually, but here goes!” Ruby squatted low, jumped high, and at the peak height of jump blew out a swift, loud, voluminous fart that echoed so far across the forest that a flush of songbirds flew away from the sound.   
“Oh, is that a challenge?” Nora wiggled a bit, stood on one leg, lifted the other and spun, aiming her butt at her friends before letting out a petite squeaking fart. Jaune and Ruby lost it with laughter, falling down instantly. “Damn it! Shouldn't have forced it!” Nora complained. “ I swore I felt more gas in there than that! Gimmie a sec, lemme try again!”  
Ren dropped his hands from his face and began to walk away.   
“Oh god, my side hurts- can't – stop – laughing!” Jaune began to squeak, hardly able to breath. Ruby managed to get it together just enough to see the horrified and hurt look on Nora's face as she watched Ren walk away.   
“Oh no, Ren, were are you going?” Nora whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Tears were beginning to swell in her eyes, though not the tears of laughter her friends had. While Ruby was about to open her mouth, Jaune grabbed her hand and put a finger to his lips. “Shhhh, just wait.” He whispered. “You think Ren would make Nora cry? Ten lien says he makes a poop joke.”  
“Lie Ren? Now way. You're on.” Ruby whispered back.   
Straight faced and on cue, Ren gave a cool look over his shoulder. “Where does it look like I'm going, Nora? Off to the bushes. You can make all the Shojo Shit jokes you like, but I need to drop a SHONEN DUMP!”

**Author's Note:**

> POO BE CONTINUED!!! Next episode of SHONEN DUMP, expect more juvenile shit-stories parodying other shonen manga, anime, and hell, maybe even some video games or literature, too. No fictitious young man is safe. Apparently fictitious young women aren't, either, but I do ty to stick to theme most of the time. Remember, just 'cause they do it 'off camera,' all your favorite characters poop. Shonen characters sometimes have to drop everything to drop a SHONEN DUMP!


End file.
